Egg Hunting
by albe-chan
Summary: Remus' love of chocolates, on Easter, leads to some creative hiding places for chocolate eggs. SLASH. SMUT. MATURE. MAY COME OFF AS TOO FAR OVER THE PERVERTED LINE. RLSB. ONESHOT. Happy Easter! XD


**Egg Hunting **

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for possible sexual content, violence and language. Reader discretion is advised. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN MATURE THEMES (sex, swearing, etc), SLASH (male on male), BAD HUMOUR, RIDONKKULUSNESS, and USING CHOCOLATE EASTER EGGS FOR PURPOSES THE MAKERS DIDN'T INTEND!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **this was inspired by the SCRUMPTIOUSLY written, hilariously funny fic called '_Draco and the Easter Bunny_' by BadKatPat. Sirius-ly, that fic rocks!! Go check it out…after reading and reviewing for me of course! ;D 'An exquisite extreme I know…' Oh, and check out Vitamin String Quartet too. They PWN. Cheers!

PS. – yeah this definitely is toeing the line between ZOMFG HOTNESS and WTF IS _WRONG_ WITH HER, but…well you all should expect it by now. XP

XXX

Remus Lupin couldn't breathe. He couldn't think, couldn't move, couldn't do more except pray to every deity he could think of that the glorious, fucking _perfect_ feel of his boyfriend's mouth sucking, licking – _biting_ – the smooth skin of his neck didn't move away.

They were in the dorm, both half-naked and panting in Remus' bed, the curtains spelled shut and their little bubble of euphoria Silenced. And it was euphoria as Sirius' tongue darted down to suckle wantonly at the lycan's nipple, forcing the remaining breath from his lungs. Okay, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if the brunette's mouth moved after all.

"Mmm, fuck I want you Remus," Sirius panted, grinding the underwear-covered length of his distended prick over Remus' own bulge as his tongue stole greedy impressions inside the werewolf's mouth. He pulled back, gently sliding fingers into the waistband of Remus' underpants, as the fairer boy's head lolled to the side in ecstasy.

Then he caught sight of the clock. "Shit! Padfoot, it's Easter!!"

Sirius lifted his head from where he'd been tracing teasingly closer to Remus' hard, hot cock. "You want to celebrate Easter _now_?" he asked a little incredulously. It was almost offensive that he and his blowjobs be forgotten in light of chocolate. Then again, it _was_ Remus.

Besides, with that adorable pout and the excitement of ripping open oodles of chocolates shining in his eyes, Remus was undeniable. "Alright, luv, I _suppose_ I can let you open some chocolates. If," the perfect, plump mouth formed into a naughty grin, "you eat them off me."

Remus sat up and ran heady fingers across Sirius' still underwear-confined hard-on, nipping at his earlobe. "Deal," he hissed, and leaned past Sirius to dog in the bedside table drawer.

Sirius watched him for half a second, and then cried out in outrage. "Hey! How did you-?"

Remus looked at him. "Sirius, you've been hiding it there since second year. Come on." Sirius huffed, but Remus grinned and manhandled the little mesh bag of foil-wrapped chocolate eggs in such a mouthwatering way, he gave up trying to be pissed.

The hollow chocolate bunny went in a reverent place beneath the lamp to wait sentinel until morning, but Remus greedily tore open the bag of eggs, unwrapping one with expert technique. He popped it in his mouth and moaned softly as it melted on his tongue. Sirius pouted again.

"You're supposed to be eating those off me," he reminded his lover. Remus bowed his head in apology and kissed him, gently lying him down.

"Sorry, darling," Remus purred, sliding the Animagus' underpants down and swiping a chocolaty tongue over the thick, leaking head of Sirius' cock. "Am I forgiven?"

"Mmm, maybe…it might take something more than just a little lick for me to forgive you." Remus smirked and sat back, unwrapping another sweet.

"Then just you sit back and let me make it up to you," Remus murmured. "And maybe," he breathed, nudging the heavy sac of Sirius' balls with his nose, eliciting a hiss of pleasure, "I'll let you take a ride on my disco stick."

Sirius groaned and opened his mouth to tell his boyfriend just how much the naughty talk turned him on (as well as thinking about riding up and down on Remus' shaft – fucking _Merlin_), but Remus had pressed the relatively cool little ovoid of chocolate against his aching, hot cock and he could feel the solid melting against himself. It rendered him speechless.

Pre-come slid down his shaft, mingling with the sweet substance, and Remus made an anticipatory little groan as he licked his lips. Pink tongue slid from between chocolate-stained lips and the brunette almost died as that sinful organ from within Remus' mouth swirled the chocolate and pre-ejaculate around the stiff length of his erection. "Fuck Mooney," he gasped. "Oh Jesus fucking Merlin…"

The other youth's kinkiness knew no bounds and Remus was glad he was able to keep Sirius on his toes. There was always that secret fear that the handsome dark-haired youth might someday become bored with him (despite Sirius' constant reassurances, he still worried) and would leave him, but at the moment he knew Sirius wanted him. And badly.

He lapped up the treat hungrily, feeling his arousal stir almost painfully at Sirius' moan of pleasure. And then swiped his sticky, chocolate-covered fingers downward around Sirius' impressive cock, massaging his bollocks.

The Animagus writhed in tormented agony as Remus cleaned him of the sticky sweetness his long, delicious fingers had spread over his most intimate of areas. "Oh fuck Mooney, you have no idea how good that feels babe," Sirius whispered fiercely, cupping his boyfriend's jaw as amber eyes flicked up to meet his own darkly erotic gaze. Remus let his teeth scrape over the succulent flesh in his mouth as he released Sirius' testicle, almost creaming at the brunette's sound of arousal himself.

"Maybe not," he murmured, absently licking a cocoa-y smudge from a digit, "but I know that right now, just watching you would be enough to do me in…" He deftly unwrapped a foil egg and popped it in his mouth, sliding back up Sirius' body, as the searing friction wove over their cocks making both moan aloud. He kissed Sirius, tongue thrusting forward lustily, his dormant, animalistic side, laying claim to what was his as the sweet, melting chocolate flowed between their parted mouths.

Remus pulled back, smirking at the little dab of chocolate at the side of Sirius' gasping mouth and leaned in to lick it away. Before that hungry, demanding mouth could sidetrack him once more, he slid back down his lover's body, parting his legs and sucking the thick length of prick into his hot wet mouth again. The Animagus arched off the bed, fingers tightening around tufts of sandy hair as he fought the urge to buck upward and fuck the living bejesus out of his boyfriend's mouth.

Sirius was hardly aware of the sound of foil wrapping being peeled from chocolate egg, or from the soft probing of a finger at his entrance until Remus let the cock slip from his mouth to suck a free digit into his mouth. "Please," he rasped desperately, the spiral of his desire coiling tighter inside him. Remus smirked again and the brunette groaned. It was that perfect mix of innocence and sadism that made his veins throb with need and his head swim deliriously. "Fuck Remus, baby…please, I'm not going to make it…"

The lycan merely smirked wider and lifted Sirius' legs, coaxing him to bring them up toward his chest. "Patience Paddy, I promise you, this will be worth it." He winked, actually fucking _winked_, and Sirius had to grind his teeth to keep from coming right then and there. His breath puffed in and out and his orgasm slowly ebbed away with every intake and exhalation.

Of course, this was no good whatsoever, so Remus slid a delving digit, slicked liberally with his own saliva, down along the tight sac of one of his boyfriend's balls, before letting it slip into the tight ring of muscles between Sirius' spread arse cheeks. "Fuck me!" Sirius gasped as the digit curled against his prostate.

"I'm getting there," Remus quipped, pulling his finger out before bending to press the broad, flat surface of his tongue around Sirius' sphincter, forcing a breathless groan from the depths of Sirius' lungs.

"Oh Christ…oh fucking Merlin… Mmm, yes baby…don't stop Remus," he murmured in one long sentence as Remus' talented muscle swirled and dipped around the brunette's impatient hole, fingers dancing feather light over his hard-on.

"You want it Sirius?" Remus hissed, pressing something cool and hard and decidedly small against his now well-lubed ass.

The Animagus writhed. "Yes," he whimpered. "Fuck, yes, yes… Ohh…" He arched as Remus tongued him around the object in his arse. "Oh fuck, what is that?"

"This," Remus murmured, groaning as his fingers now traced the contours of his lover's sac once again, "is my own personal version of an egg hunt." He grunted as he licked pre-come from a finger and then slid his tongue across the rapidly melting chocolate egg between Sirius' legs. "Mmm…so good…"

"Fuck, Remus…ohh fuck…" Sirius bucked, unable to take the pressure of his impending, horrifically denied orgasm, and wrapped his own hand around his length. Remus tutted and pried his fingers loose, replacing Sirius' hand with his own as he lapped again at the warm, soft sweetness that crowned the brunette's arse.

He jerked expertly as fingers teased and forced moan after moan, tongue tasting and licking and sucking the treat from below. Then, sporting a chocolate-stained smile, Remus pressed his lips to the tip of his lover's aching hard-on and whispered, "Come for me," in a husky sexy-as-all-fuck voice.

Sirius felt the explosion from his cock as though in slow motion. His prick twitched and jerked as Remus pumped him hard through his orgasm, mouth clamping around the head of his boyfriend's cock as Sirius arched and screamed his release.

Finally, finally, after a seeming eternity on the blade of a sharp arousal, his orgasm flowed itself out, his softening cock still in the lycan's mouth as he sucked it hungrily, eagerly, for every last drop of essence. He collapsed back onto the mattress, feeling entirely debauched and in need of something sugary. "I love you, you know that?" he murmured as Remus climbed atop him, tongue catching the wayward ropes of shining come on his chest as he licked his lips free of chocolaty residue.

"Mmm, I know. And I love you too."

Sirius smiled. "Softie." The young werewolf arched a brow, pointedly looking from his erection to Sirius'. "Okay, poor word choice." He rolled them, knocking at least half the brightly-coloured, foil-wrapped sweets off the bed in the process and undoubtedly squishing even more. "What d'you want me to do about that then?"

Remus pondered for a moment before a wicked grin formed on his lips and he drew Sirius down for a searing kiss before whispered against his ear, "I think it's time for you to do some egg hunting."

Sirius chuckled and reached for a handful of the chocolates. "Mmm, and do I get to hide them as well as hunt for them?" he breathed.

"Does it matter?" Remus moaned as fingers traced the head of his cock.

"Indeed it does. Unless you're willing to wait for me to do my egg hunting after you hide them, that is."

Remus unwrapped a chocolate egg and put it in his mouth. "Find this," he whispered before crashing their mouths together.

XXX

**Author's Note: **everyone needs chocolate on Easter!! This just happens to be my calorie-free version ;) Hope you all liked it, and HAPPY EEASTER!! Cheers!


End file.
